ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Ushi
'General' Ushi is one of the NPCs that appeared in the first levelling arc of Aqua Rain and was the first villager Rolo talked to in the village he was investigating in. 'Appearance' He appears 12 years old. Ushi is short with chubby cheeks and big blue eyes. the top half of his hair is white, but the roots are black. Rolo thought that he looked a lot like a cow when he first saw him. 'Personality' He takes everything as a joke and is not modest in anyway. He is friendly but can be offensive without meaning it and calls himself the "village bad boy". He takes whatever anyone throws at him. He can be upset very easily and cannot control it easily. 'Magical Abilities' It has not been confirmed that he has any magical abilities. 'Weakness' He has an easily provoked temper that can cause him not to think and just act. 'History' Unknown. 'Relationships' Rolo They both meet when Rolo comes to Ushi's village for a job. They get along well it seems and Ushi likes talking to Rolo. 'Plot' Have Fun With This One He appears as a mere villager who greets Rolo. He gave Rolo information about the murders despite told not to by the village chief and stayed with him while he was waiting for night to fall. When Rolo realises that his previous guild, Oscura Flor is behind the attacks, he tells Ushi that he has decided to ask the village leaders about it. Ushi followed him, angry for not being told the truth behind the attacks. They forcibly entered the chief's house where they found the chief and the toothless man there. Ushi was so upset when he heard that the chief has been hiding the truth that he began shouting and trying to lunge at him. Rolo managed to stop him from doing something he would regret. They heard the chief's summary and Ushi pieced it together. He asked his chief if they were planning to work with a dark guild. When the chief did not give a straight answer, Ushi was upset again and began to shout that the chief did not deserve to be his chief and that because of him, the villagers were being murdered. Rolo took him out of the house and when Ushi asked him why he did, Rolo said that he would not be able to handle the truth. Dori appeared and passed Rolo a piece of cloth that he believed belonged to the attackers, asking him to protect the village before running off. This prompts Rolo to scour the forest for evidence with Ushi helping, they returned and Dori approached them, telling them that the village has decided to organise patrols at night. Ushi was enthusiastic to do it and Rolo joined him. They patrolled the village that night with the village hunters, and Ushi asked Rolo why he was scared of the dark. Rolo answered that he is not afraid of the dark, but what is inside the darkness. He asks what is in the dark and Rolo says that you cannot know, because it is dark. He volunteers to get some food and leaves Rolo still on patrol while he goes home. On his way there, he realised that none of the hunters had returned and wondered if they thought it was safe to stay out there longer. He heard a sound that made him turn but he could not see anything. He commented out loud that he must be getting paranoid, and a voice replied that he was not paranoid enough. He turned to face the person and was splashed onto his chest with a substance that seemed to burn through his clothes to his lungs. He collapsed in pain but landed a kick on the assailant when he tried approaching Ushi. He got back on his feet and called out for help before being punched in the jaw by the offender. He saw that the person's face was covered by some grotesque mask and heard him say "Goodnight" before earth flew in his direction. The offender dodged Rolo's attack and ran off into the forest. Ushi told Rolo to leave him behind and catch the assailant since this was their only chance. Rolo was hesistant but knew that Ushi was right, and left him. Two days after the events, Ushi goes off to find Rolo. He is confronted by several villagers, but threatens them using his relationship with Rolo. He then goes and tells Rolo that Doku is awake. At the end, Rolo tells Ushi his past. Ushi comments that he really can't handle the truth. He tells Rolo that he is going to go travel the world in order to gain expereince. When he leaves his village, he yells 'Good-bye losers!" and seems happy about going away. He tells Rolo he is going to challenge him after learning magic, before saying goodbye. 'Days Off' None. 'Trivia' His name means 'cow'. His hair being both black and white also resembles a cow.